


Muggle Fashion

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Charming Harry Potter, Clothing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Hogwarts, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: A situation in which Harry debates if he should tell Draco that he is wearing women's clothing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Muggle Fashion

Harry wakes up to a cold bed with no Draco. He searches the rumpled covers and finds his fuzzy green and silver socks with hideous red and gold trim, Draco’s early Christmas present, and the product of his first enthusiastic foray into muggle fashion. He pulls down his new muggle nightgown which incidentally has hip and breast space, makes a note to tell Draco about the difference between men’s and women’s clothing, slips his feet into his pretty pink fluffy slippers with an inch heel, a product of Draco’s obsession with Legally Blonde and takes a deep breath of the fresh morning air, which is always a combination of sweat, Draco’s shampoo, and…eggs — burning.

Harry rolls his eyes and enters the bathroom instead, completely ignoring the usual smell of burning eggs which has become a permanent fixture in the mornings since moving in with Draco. He flushes the toilet, washes his hands, and pads to the kitchen where he encounters a rather cheery Draco in a nightie. A women’s nightie. Harry groans, realizing that he will have to talk to Draco sooner rather than later about the differences. 

“Morning love,” Harry says as he drops a kiss on Draco’s cheek. The smell of — oh shit vanilla and rose permeating his senses. Harry takes a look at his beautiful Draco wearing a women’s nightie with women’s perfume and — a lace bra, backward, poking out of his shirt.

“Honey,” Harry starts in his calm we need to talk voice and motions for Draco to sit down mentally berating himself for introducing muggle fashion to a wizard who doesn’t know that dress robes are not the same as dresses. 

Draco turns with such a beatific smile on his face that Harry momentarily loses his breath and decides he doesn’t care what Draco wears, whether accidentally or on purpose.

Harry smiles and says “I love you.”

Draco gives another angelic smile. “I know.” He walks around the table and pearches himself on Harry’s lap and says, “I love you too.”


End file.
